Season 6 summary
Tribal 1 The green tribe lost and Hunter quickly took control of the tribe and also Joe Luc and Rodger formed a tight bond as well as Hunter and Randy forming a quick bond, Oliver was found annoying member of the tribe and Hunter and Randy were also disliked but at the end green decided to vote out Dante to help the tribe win more Tribal 2 On the yellow tribe on a very strong need to win vibe began especially on part of Justice Harry and Lyle, Edwin and Terry were quickly targeted as the weak, Gabriel already was bothering people because he wasn't here to play but too experience yet, regardless Terry was voted off Tribal 3 Yellow lost again and a very surprising bond came between Sterling and Greg, the must win attitude continued and this time Edwin was voted off Tribal 4 the majority alliance was formed on green with Joe Luc Rodger Colin and Oliver, leaving Hunter and Randy out, Colin and Oliver wanted to take out Hunter but Joe thought Hunter was too essential to the tribe and with the backing of Luc and Rodger they voted out Hunter's right hand man Randy Tribal 5 Tribe swap occured leaving tribal lines 3-3 on both new tribes, the new yellow tribe lost and things seem heated with a tie between Hunter Luc and Colin vs. Greg Harry and Justice, but Colin not wanting to take the chance going home and dislike for Hunter flipped and voted out Hunter Tribal 6 The new green tribe lost this time it was 3-3 and no one flipped meaning Lyle and Oliver recieved three votes but in the revote Oliver played his idol and Lyle went home Tribal 7 The Merge came and Joe quickly became the king pin with it clear either Joe and his alliance was going to target either Justice or Sterling both made there cases to Joe and his alliance and the feeling was neither was a bigger threat but Justice seemed more likely to stick with Joe because they bonded better, and Sterling was voted out Tribal 8 Colin and Justice began talking about who they wanted out next and Colin asked who the biggest threat is Justice replied and Joe then the two devised a plan to take out Joe and most importantey the three of Joe Luc and Rodger because they are big threats, they rally everyone behind getting the three out and Joe is voted out Tribal 9 Now in control Justice and Colin continue to focus on getting rid of Luc and Rodger and it seemed like everyone wanted to vote out Luc because he is a more social and physical threat but Rodger had a melt down at camp yelling at everyone, they decided to vote Rodger off Tribal 10 With Gabriel and Colin feud going pretty hard and Gabriel begin to get distate from every side they decided to vote him, but Gabriel played the hidden immunity idol and the vote was 1-1 between Colin and Oliver, and in the revote the alliance voted out Oliver because he bothered people and was less essential to the alliance then Colin Tribal 11 Things became serious when Justice and Colin both wanted to vote each other out as they were eachothers opposing biggest threat, Justice started the war with colin making it clear his intentions, Justice thought he had himself Harry and Gabriel and an idol but Colin won immunity, and without Colin up for vote they didn't have Gabriel, Colin went after Justice but Justice played the idol and voted out Greg as he is Colin's lap dog Tribal 12 Justice was next to go but won immunity, also Harry found out about Justice's lieing leading into a war of words between the two, Colin then targeted Gabriel for him repeadetley targeting him and got him voted out Tribal 13 Both Justice and Colin agreed to put there differences aside and vote out Luc as he was the most likely to win, but Luc won immunity and a two two split happened and it became two old allies turned arch enemies Harry and Justice faced off in a fire starter challenge with Justice winning sending Harry home Final tribal council Colin was praised for being strategically strong but some didn't agree saying he made too many strategy mistakes and was not good socially, Justice was said to have been alright strategically but also made mistakes and played a horrible social game, while Luc was called out on riding coattails, but praised for survivng against odds and strong social game Luc won beating Colin and Justice 5-2-0